power in the cave
by ashleyb2022
Summary: it is about a wolf that has this power and her mother doesn't know were it came from


Power in the cave

Chapter 1

The Discovery of the Flower

It was a cool windy night when in a cave was a female wolf named Skara. Skara was in the cave because she was in labor and about to have a litter of wolf pups. Then it happened Skara was having her pups and the first one she decided to name her wind wolf the second one she decided to name her luna then came a boy and his name is clark. Then she went outside and went to talk to the alfa.

"there's just one boy and two girls." Skara told him.

"So that's just three pups all together." he said "what are their names?"

"There names are wind wolf the oldest the second oldest is luna and the youngest is clark." Skara exclaimed.

They both went into the cave were the pups are when they got there they saw a purplish blackish flower.

"What the heck happened here?" Sakura asked.

"Wh...where did that flower come from?" the alfa asked surprised looking at wind wolf.

"I…I think you should take wind wolf to the elder wolf and take the flower too. He'll know what happened to her."

Skara took wind wolf and the flower followed her to the elder wolf.

"Hey Skara what brings you here?" the elder wolf asked

"Well elder wolf I came here to ask you about this flower and how wind wolf made it" Skara said

The elder wolf examined the flower and sprinkled some dust on wind wolf and on the flower and waited then it happened the dust on wind wolf's paw started to glow and then it disappeared! The elder wolf look surprised and then he looked at the flower and saw that it happened to the flower to.

"Well Skara the dust that i put on wind wolf's paw is gone and on the flower too and know i know that wind wolf has some kind of magical powers she is the next wolf from my ancestors that has magical powers so you should take wind wolf into the forest at the end of our forest it is the forest that has all the fairies in it." the elder wolf said

"Will do elder wolf." Skara said smiling

After talking to the elder wolf she went to the alpha wolf to ask him to watch the other two pups.

"Where are you going with her?" he barked after her as she was walking away

"I'm going to take wind wolf to the forest at the end of our forest okay!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Chapter 2

The Journey to the Cave of Fairies.

Panting because Skara was thirsty she walked on until she came to a stream of water and let her baby wind wolf get a drink and she also got a drink to. Then they started off again until they came to a thing on two feet it had wings that were really clear and dressed in a blue dress.

"My name is Lulu, queen Sava has been expecting you, so come follow me to her." Lulu requested as she fluttered off though the forest.

So Skara ran after her with wind wolf in her mouth. They got to the cave that the fairies live in and the queen was on a chair.

"Skara I've been expecting you what is it that you want to ask me dear?" Sava asked.

"Well I have my oldest daughter with me and I want to ask you how she made this flower and what kind of magic she has can you tell me and if it's dangerous." Skara asked shakingly.

"Well I can tell you how she got the magic but I can't tell you what kind of magic it is and how she made that flower and tell me what is her name." Sava explained

"Her name is wind wolf." Skara explained to her

"That is a really magical name you are the first person that has named their daughter that name in hundreds of centuries." Sava said excitedly. "LULU COME HERE PLEASE!" Sava shouted Lulu came right away.

"Yes?" Lulu asked.

"Bring Skara to the elder fairy in the end of this cave please." Sava told Lulu.

"Yes your majesty. Follow me Skara." Lulu said. Skara and the flower followed Lulu to the elder fairy at the end of the cave.

"Elder fairy we have visitors she has some concerns about her pup" said Lulu.

"Oh skara I was expecting you so bring me wind wolf" said the elder fairy skara brought wind wolf to the elder fairy.

"Ah yes I know what kind of magic she has, dark magic." she said

So Skara went to the wolf den and told the alpha that wind wolf has dark magic.

Chapter 3

The Bite!

One day a human named Ashley went into the woods. She was really tired because she was hiking for a long time then she found a den and she thought "_I'll rest here for a bit"_ and went to rest in it thinking that it was abandoned so she went into it to camp then she heard a snare and then she felt a shocking pain then she looked at her leg it was bleeding.

"Ahhhhhhhh ouch that really heart what the HELL bit me." Ashley yelled in pain. Then she saw it there was a wolf at her feet and it growled at her as if saying to get out of my cave so she got out.


End file.
